Angels
by The light of darkness
Summary: The title is bad, i know. it's like that for lack of a better one. i'm not giving anything away. just read and review if you want it to continue. third ever story posted, first 4 EVA All Reviews accepted. this is a story for you not me. give me the plot d
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own NGE or heaven or any thing else. However the character and spirit/angel types are mine. Feel free to use them though if you want in another story, just tell me first. The answer will always be yes.

Prologue/Chapter 1 is just a starter for the fanfiction. It will mature as I continue it. IMPORTANT NOTE: I have a system of continuing. If I don't get at least ten reviews by difrent people, I will discontinue this project.

Enjoy.

Spirits

By: the Light of Darkness

Prologue/chapter 1

I was happy. Well, as happy as you can be when all your life you have grown up in a paradise where people arrive and never leave. It gets kind of boring just sitting up there doing nothing but doing what your hart desire's within certain limitations. But then, heaven's like that. I myself was born there, the offspring of a guard angel and a spirit. Up there all sorts of things happen, and that's just on of them. I was four hundred and thirty when the devil's forces again tried to admit themselves through the pearly gates of saint peter. They aren't called that for nothing ether. The minute the devils showed up, the waiting deceased humans from multiple realities vanished, transported to a safe location for cases such as that, and the pearly gates closed and faded so it was translucent and nothing could be gained by walking through as when you do, you'd find yourself looking the opposite way. But that day not everything went to plan. The devils found a way to stop the gates from guarding heaven. But then, guard angels and saints aren't there for nothing. It was quick. The outnumbered demons were decimated and called a retreat and fled. The thing was, I was out there, unarmed, and in danger. I went to see St. Joan after that. Learnt how to defend myself, not that it mattered, the angels kept me inside after that.

I was one thousand, three hundred and seventy six, when I felt love, but it didn't last. She died after another raid three years after we fell in love. She was a pure guard angel of one of the higher circles. After the incident, I asked Jesus where our dead go when we die. He didn't answer but instead answered with a quote 'better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.' I interpreted that phrase into I have no idea, and you shouldn't go looking for the answer. But when that sort of thing happens, temptation sets in.

I searched references in the grand library, every known piece of writing known to man that has been put on paper, or lately, computer. Scrolls, books, encyclopedia's, parchment, computer files. Everything. All the while, I felt someone look down upon me with sorrow. Little did I know, that gaze led me to what I needed to know.

Eventually, I collapsed under the pressure that I would fail her. That no matter what I looked under, I would never find what I was after. I actually fainted from exhaustion. But when I woke, it was under an unfamiliar ceiling. It was a ceiling of the finest stone, polished to perfection. I saw my refection in the stone. My natural slightly faded blue hair, red eyes, wings, pale skin. It was me, just in an unfamiliar room. The hair used to be grey, but after a strong bond, the hair changes colour to that which represents best the couple. Our hair just so happened to turn a slightly faded blue.

I lifted myself off the bed, to be confronted with a transparent figure. I took little time to figure out who it was and immediately knelt. It was not everyday that the Holy Sprit of the trinity came to see you privately. I felt the air around me move and then the ground in front of me was taken up by the new form, the man of pure armor it used when it wanted to speak.

"Please, there is no room for formalities for one so desperate and faithful to a deceased loved one. Most would move on, but you are most faithful to your cause. It almost intoxicated me, and that only happens when the people on earth, no matter which one, pray at the same hour at the same day. Ahh well…"

I was shocked, but then not surprised. Prayers of the faithful can do that. "Umm…okay…" talking normally to a trinity member never came easy to anyone when they are helpful to a lower rank angel. But that's heaven for you. Everyone's equal just with different levels of power. That's always what the circles mean in our language. Of course, we are all marked except for the trinity. My mark is of the sixth highest circle, an intricate pattern 'tattooed' on my torso and upper arms. The smaller the design, or the more detailed, the more powerful. Being the son of a guard and spirit made me one of the few powerful 'younglings' as we're called.

The HS walked over to a cabinet, grabbed two glasses of liquid, and we shared the drinks. "I have noticed that you are at a troubled point of your life, Tatsuro. Loosing Your loved one cost you dearly." I merely nodded. The memory of her body always came to mind whenever someone mentioned that name. "You asked my brother where we go when we die, did you not?" Again I nodded. "And when you didn't receive the answer you were looking for, you started your own investigation." I didn't move or say anything, waiting for it to get to the point. It must of senced my thoughts as it said smoothly, "Well, I might be able to help you." I looked up in surprise. "A while ago, a reality has been up to no good. They have captured a demon of another lower god. Two infact, although they killed one. They label them Angels. An activity of cloneing has drawn upon a soul by pure chance. Can you guess where this is going?"

"You want me to help this trapped soul and release it from its trap."

"Not quite. The soul…was that of your loved one."

I was speechless. Now I knew what it wanted me to do. It wanted me to awaken her, my loved one, so I can live in happiness again.

"What is the bodies name. I must know!"

The Holy Spirit smiled. "That is for you to find out. She shouldn't be hard to find though. She still looks the same. I will open the door for you to enter that realm, but before you go, I want to give you one last thing. There is a war going on down there, and you need protection." He pulled a straight Chinese sword from nowhere. "this will be able to cut any substance, given the right amoubt of energy from your source. My advise is to use it as back up only. Use you're soul light to defend yourself or fists primarily." A door opened behind him. "Good luck, and good fortune. May the lords light look upon you in favor."

I stepped though the portal, feeling my knowledge create barriers to suit the era. Then as the swirls of colour faded, I realized one problem. I couldn't speak in human tongue. My last thought before I left completel was 'great.'

The angel sirens wailed in the background, causing everyone to run towards their designated shelters. Well nearly everyone. One lonesome girl walked toward somewhere unknown. It was like she was being called. She did not know the way she was being called, but it was as if a presence was calling for her. _Well of course you are being called. Only angels can feel this._ Her spirit was known to her as smart, and at times annoying, but she liked the company. She was after all the 'unpopular girl' at school.

She turned a corner and came face to face with her reflection, no not quite. But she felt her eyes widen in surprise, and her spirit uttered one word. _him…_

----

"Status Report!" yelled a major with purple hair in a short one-peace dress and red jacket, which hid her 9mm SIG-saurer. She was fairly supprised at the response she was getting. Normally, they would tell the blood pattern, location, ETA, etc. Today, everything was an exception.

"Ma'am, the angel's location is unknown. This angel is nowhere, although I'm giving an inferred scan of the city now." Dr. Ritsuko Akagi's assistant, and one of the three bridge bunnies Maya Ibuki, called out. Then came the status of the pilots by Aoba --- "Ma'am, Pilots Sohryu and Ikari are prepped for launch. Pilot Ayanami is nowhere to be found." This took the majority of personnel by surprise. Rei Ayanami was always punctual and always one of the first to be at her eva.

"Find miss Ayanami now, and find the location of that damned Angel!"

A chorus of "Ma'am" sounded around the room.

---

To be surprised was an understatement. I never thought that we would see each other so soon after my arrival. And I must say that HS was correct, she did look the same with the pale skin, slightly faded blue hair, red orbs that displayed her soul. The only thing missing was her wings, robes, and her lovely personality. The personality which would lash out at anyone and no-one for any reason she deemed nessesary. You got used to it after a while, or rather I did. By everyone else she was deemed unapproachable. And when we became partners, well, the shock on everyones faces was hilarious that we both ran away laughing at the time. I smiled at the memory and looked into those ruby depths that I found myself loving. But the thing was, she hated the colour. Infact she despised it. I couldn't help but chuckle. Hearing that chuckle must have brought her out of her entranced state, for she narrowed her eyes at me and lashed out with inhumane reflexes. I was lucky that I still remembered to keep my wings hidden from view.

---

"Major! Angel discovered, in an ally. Blood pattern: unknown?" Maya called out, obviously disturbed. It took a lot for her to be disturbed, but the next comment shook everyone.

"Major! Pilot Ayanami found! She's…fighting the angel?"

Gendo Ikari had been quiet until now. He loved his 'little' Rei, but for reasons unknown except to him and Kozo Fuyutsuki. "Put it up on screen now!"

What they found was confusing to most people. There was two blue heads up on screen. Both had red eyes. Both had pale skin. But one had a school uniform on. The other had flowing white robes with a thick Chinese small sword sheathed across his back. The two were off to a good start was an understatement. They both had large amounts of bruises on their bodies, and both were using some unknown type of defencive fighting that neither noticed when they began to lift off the ground.

---

Rei had never felt this emotion before. Yes she might have been shoed aside when he started chuckling by her spirit, but that was beside the point. She felt as if she knew him, no, correction. She felt as if the _spirit_ knew him, and it was starting to make her afraid. As soon as she felt it, she knew she didn't like that emotion. She subconsciously looked down. Big mistake. Terror overwhelmed her senses, and she unknowingly pushed her counterpart away, causing all activity to stop as she started to fall.

Rei knew at this height that her body would be crushed on impact. She also knew that she would be replaced well before schedule. But that didn't bother her now as she fell endlessly through the sky. Then she felt an emotion she never knew about. It was beyond terror, happiness, love, hate, being frightened. All the emotions of mankind were non-existant as she felt one thing. She was content on what she had done.

She was letting go of herself and that was all her counterpart needed as she rose to dominance and called out one word. "Tatsuro!"

Their vision faded as they lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some of my reviewers are thinking that this is a self insert. I am telling you that it isn't a SI. This story is just in first person for my angel character and third person for other people. A good example for this format is 'the tales of the otori' trilogy that can be found in a book store. If it says this is a self insert in the Authors note in the first chapter than I didn't know what I was writing.

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters except for Tatsuro and possibly the spirit inside Ayanami. The NGE characters are not mine. Everyone should know about these types of disclaimers as everyone has a brain. If you don't have a brain, well then how are you reading this?

Chapter 2

I walked the halls of this so called 'NERV' with a so called 'armed' escort guiding me. Their faces were plain, void of any emotion, even though I smell their fear radiating of them. It made me wonder what they had been through, as some higher rank had said to another, thinking that they were out of hearing range that there weren't supposed to be any more 'Angels' and that it interfered with the scenario. The question was what this 'scenario' they were talking about is and what they meant of 'weren't supposed to be anymore angels' part. As far as I knew, there weren't any angels sent here. Our role was to protect heaven, not attack earth.

We turned a corner and approached a wall? Why were they approaching a wall that seemed to have a thiner wall made of some material, with 'guards' standing either side of it (A/N: all the doors were open so he didn't know what these doors look like). Although, as a guard pressed a consield button, I realized that that type of material was made for a door, which opened in a dark, cavernous room. The guards treaded through the door frame, the humans behind me pushing me through, careful not to hit my wings which were out in the open, and retaliated when a foolish guard shoved a metallic projectile weapon into them in order to make myself move.

As I moved into the bleak cavern, I noted the projected tree of knowledge on the roof, and two new persons of particular authority waiting patiently behind a heavy, tainted steel, desk. They were made quite clear by my handy night-sight, I like to call it, that all angels have. The old man standing behind a glaring 'authority person' was dressed formally, with his grey hair framing the top of his partly bald head with a suit creating an important person look, which he was, don't get me wrong. The younger man that seemed to be glaring at me, seemed cool and collected, as though he knew what he was doing, or rather that was what he would have, under the right circumstances, and this wasn't one of them. He was in a black and orange suit that screamed authority, along with his tinted glasses. But the souls of both described that both had suffered some major loss. We came to a halt approximately five meters from the desk, obviously a safety precaution to my dangerous measures. But from this range I could sense a third presence coming from this so called 'commander', as though he had something to hide.

Silence reigned for a while as they 'studied' me, determining whether I was some sort of risk just to talk to it seemed, before the one sitting down spoke, his hands covering his mouth. "What are you." It was a statement, a command, and the authority behind it proved my theory correct that he was the commander of this…organization I think is the right word to use.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I was a fully fledged ANGEL standing right in front of him and he asked a pathetic question like that. I barely contained the laughter growing in my throat, and it was evident on my face of what I was thinking. This however got the attention of the old man who stood appalled at the behaviour I was presenting, and the leader of the guard who slammed the but of his strange weapon into my gut and bellowed at me. "Show respect at your betters, prisoner!"

No that got my temper boiling. I straightened up and bellowed right back at his face, causing him to stagger back a few feet. "Betters! If anything, you should be calling me and my kind your betters! I'm an ANGEL! A guardian of the kingdom of heaven, that is for all who deserve the comfort after a life down on earth! I should be carted around like your damned so called ROYALTY, and the respect they are given! I have been pushed, shoved, and struck repeatedly since I arrived! You should be lucky I don't condemn your souls to the firey abyss of Hell!" I regained my composure after realizing the effect I had on everyone in my angered form. "Now, where is this vessel you call Rei Ayanami. I need to see her." The calmness of my voice after a loud outburst supprised a few of the guards.

The old man waved his hand in permission for me to leave, as the 'commander' looked like he was feeling weak, and to think I was being easy. I was lucky I was holding back as I tested my voice with Asamuki the range of my voice and was told it could be heared right across the City of Jerusalem. And given the size of it, that was an impressive feat, and god himself had been surprised at how far it could reach. (A/N: the kingdom of heaven is called Jerusalem last time I checked. Check the Bible and if I'm wrong, tell me)

---

In the hospital room 501 slumbered an unconscious Rei Ayanami was being visited by one Shinji Ikari, a sort of a wimp, but had a big hart and stood up for those he cared about. Rei was just one of those people of a few lucky ones. He was muttering under his breath a forgotten prayer to the heavens. He was confused, along with many others, about the events that had just transpired.

FlashBack 

The monitor had just appeared a few moments ago, revealing that robed person and Rei fighting in hand to hand combat. Yes, he had to admit that the two looked alike, yet he noticed that the two didn't look like they were giving in all their respective effort. It was as if they had done this for a long time and were just fighting like friends were sparing. What was worse was that they were both using the same unknown style.

Misato's voice came in shortly afterwards. "Ikari, Sohryu. Engage at your own risk. We'll launch the catapults when your ready." Her voice sounded shallow, as if she didn't want to see what she was seeing, but then you wouldn't ether when two people who looked the same were rising toward eighteen stories above the ground and looked like they were expecting to continue. He however couldn't disobey his superiors who could inflict hell upon him if they so wished, and so he responded soon after Asuka, and approached the catapult, reaching for his prog. Knife.

His hearing picked up a gasp of surprise and immediately looked toward the two fighting in the air and saw Ayanami falling and falling foolishly reaching for air to grab hold of, and as expected receiving nothing. A few stories to go she gave up, and cried out a name. The angel responded, no longer caring about his now unveiled wings as he sped towards her. No one thought she would make it, yet unexpectedly, the angel grabbed her a few feet above the ground and pulled on the air with his three meter wings, resulting in a massive slow down, before reaching the paved concrete and section two guards, one of which after he had put Rei down, struck his wings which resulted in a loss of life as he went flying into a wall, snapping his spine in several places.

EndFlashBack 

A small tap on the glass window alerted him to the fact that it was about to rain, and couldn't help but remember that Rei always liked it when it rained, as he noted the almost too faint to pick up happiness that reflected in her beautiful red orbs. He never told anyone about which he noticed, and at first told himself that he was imagining things.

In a small note to himself, he thought that the rain best suited the mood everyone was in. But it definitely suited the feelings he was feeling when a few footsteps outside the door were revealed to be of that same creature that did this to Ayanami.

He couldn't help himself. "What are you doing here."

---

I walked into a white room, shaded with curtains at the now wet window and enclosed space inside a building, from a white hallway, to find a boy with brown hair and endless deep blue eyes, dressed in what looked like a jump suit, wet and covered by something orange and smelled of blood. He looked up from the girl and asked in what sounded like a demand what I was doing here.

I decided to answer truthfully to this innocent soul of which had been placed a heavy burden. "I have come to see Asamuki."

He looked at me like I was a dumb idiot. "There is no one here except miss Ayanami and myself. This Asamuki of yours isn't here." I had to admire his strength. It took a lot to talk so defiantly to what seemed your enemy. However I was not his enemy and I could feel the presence of my loved one radiating from inside the Ms Ayanami lying on the hospital bed.

I mearly smiled and nodded. "I agree, although a spirit called Asamuki resides within your friend along with her own soul." The shock that was suddenly drafted to his face was evident.

"Y-your l-lying. You h-have to b-be"

"If I'm lying then would you explain why we were hovering toward twenty feet in the air? The spirit of my companion Asamuki resides in that body whether you like it or not."

"N-no…" he refused to admit it. "…w-why? Why her? What have you done to her!" his voice rose with every word.

'He would be welcomed in heaven' I mused. 'He has done too much and dealt with it too well.' "We don't know," I answered.

A loud groan came from the previously silent occupant as she woke, one of her spirits taking over. "So…tired…what's the…noise?"


End file.
